Wild At Heart
by tawryn
Summary: A accidental pregnancy, a shotgun wedding. What Could Go Wrong? KakaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Wild At Heart.

Chapter one – Secrets.

The hot winds blew in from the north one night, killing the last of the spring grass into a sea of yellow pale straw. Only the oleanders survived, their soft milky coloured flower and their rainforest green leaves. It looked like they didn't belong to this hell called earth they were just so beautiful look at. But beauty came at a price, as the oleander just sits there in its pot on my balcony it's taunting me to touch it poisonous flowers.

I woke up suddenly one night with the feeling that someone was watching me as I dreamt, but all I could hear was the wind that seemed to whisper my name _Sakura_… I carefully took the covers off my bed and went out towards my balcony and let the cool wind of the night flow through my long wavy hair. I looked out at the Sleeping Village of Konoha even though this town never sleeps it still brought some peace to my mind, all I could hear was the laughter of distant people and the trees below me with the wind rustling through them.

I went back to bed not long after with the thought still in the back of my mind that perhaps tomorrow might shed some light on things on my very painfully boring life.

My alarm went off at 6am as it did every morning of every month of every year, the song on the radio made me even more reluctant to get out of bed. I swear radio stations purposely put on depressing songs in the morning to mock the normal hard working person, not even my cold morning shower could make me feel better which probably meant that today was not going to be a good day.

I slowly made my way to the grassy oval while preparing myself for today's training session, which would either be stamina training or we might have to try to get the silver bell from Kakashi-sensei. I wasn't in the mood to do either, I wanted to go back to bed and lie under my sheets away from this dreaded heat wave that we seem to be experiencing.

I was seventeen I wanted the freedoms like any other teenager¸ but no I was stupid enough to enter the academy. I was a jonin for Christ sake so I really don't see these training sessions doing much good to us, hell…. We were at the same level as our teacher.

I angrily balled my fist and punched the closest tree I could and smashed into oblivion, not even tooth picks could be made out from it now.

"_Good morning Sakura-chan_" I heard his voice from behind me, which quite surprised me.

"_What are you doing here on time, sensei?"_ I asked him in annoyance as I turned around and saw him smiling at me.

"_I felt kind of bad for yesterday. Plus, I am here to tell you that Naruto and Sai are away on a mission. So that means we get to spend the entire day together_" he gave me the thumbs up, god I felt like death even more now that I have to spend the entire day with my moronic sensei.

I grumbled as he took me by the arm and started to lead me to the forest, why was he always so cheerful in the morning. Why did he have to be so close to me also? He had just moved his arm around my waist; he was seriously such a perve.

No matter what I tried his arm remained firmly on my waist, it didn't help I was wearing that stupid midriff revealing top Ino persuaded me to buy. Now I wish I wasn't wearing my new outfit because I was sure at some point in time Kakashi would at least make one inappropriate comment, as not only was I wearing that top but I was wearing my usual red skirt but without my shorts underneath which won't go down to well If today I actually had to do combat training. My boots had a heel on them today, long enough to look good and short enough to be able to climb trees without a problem.

"_So what are we doing today Kakashi_?" I asked just out of boredom from walking around the forest for nearly twenty minutes. He pulled me into him with his arm that was around my waist, but no answer.

A few more minutes passed and still he said nothing and continued to avoid looking at me.

I stopped walking out of rebellion to keep walking without knowledge where we are actually walking too

"_What's the matter Sakura?"_ he spun around so that he was standing directly in front of me, he did looking slightly miffed that I had put everything at a halt.

"_Where are we going?"_ I asked quietly as Kakashi was using his height against me and tower over me like I was a little girl.

"_You will see-"_

"_I don't want to see, I want to know_" I glared at him for an answer.

"_Now now Sakura, don't work yourself up_" he place his hand on my shoulder, which I instantly brushed off.

"_Don't touch me…"_ I growled at him

"_Why so frigid?"_ he said as he took a small step closer towards me, he was so close I could smell the vanilla soap he uses.

"_I'm not in the mood for you games old ma_-" before I knew what hit me, I was pinned to the ground with Kakashi straddling my waist. I tried to push him off but he grabbed both of my arms and forced them to be held above my head, I glared dangerously at him he was way out of line and this was highly inappropriate.

"_I'm not old, you are just being stroppy so I'm going to teach you a lesson_" Kakashi removed his forehead protector and opened his sharingan.

"_You wouldn't dare_!" I again attempted to struggle free from him, but he placed his entire body weight on my small waist. This was quite painful it felt like he was crushing my inside's I grimaced in pain and started to breathe a little heavier to maintain my strength under him.

"_What happened to the nice little Sakura? You know the one who was so nice to everyone even the boy she liked who obviously had no interest in her_" the pervert put his hand on my thigh but I couldn't stop him.

"_Don't touch me_!" I yelled angrily at him but all he did was snigger and go higher up my thigh, panic set in I wanted him off so that I could punch the shit out of him.

But then he took his hand off my thigh and grabbed the lining of his mask and pulled it down… He was… gorgeous, my brain went completely blank and relaxed underneath him. I was just staring at him, this was most defiantly a mile stone I've been around him for just nearly six years and never seen what lies beneath the mask.

"_Don't struggle, Don't make a sound"_ he said quietly, I was still fazed by his mask less face and just complied to him as I was not paying attention to what he was saying whatsoever.

He let my hands go which gave me the confidence that he wasn't going to do anything stupid; he lifted some of the weight from my waist. It took me a while what he was doing… he was just observing me.

"_Your too skinny, and your hair is too long… you look like some wild animal? What's changed to bring this about… you certainly wasn't like this a couple of months ago_" he frowned at me; I didn't like what he had said so I covered my stomach to the best of my ability with my arms.

"_I grew up_" I said vacantly turning my head to the side to avoid his gaze as I saw his Sharingan spinning.

But he gently grasped me by my jaw and forced me to look at him. _"You're lying to me_" he looked at me silently for a few moments and his eyes went wide in realization.

The moment I knew that he knew why my mood changed the world seemed to stop and go silent. It was made worse when he moved off my waist and hovered above me, one hand made its way down to the buckle of my skirt and undid it softly.

I wanted to move, this was my secret and he had no legal or guardianship right to do what I think he is doing. He pulled my skirt off just so it was sitting below my abdomen; he placed his hand over my abdomen. His cold hands were a shock to my system; I wanted nothing but to squirm away.

I could see his chakra seeping through his hands looking for something… I took my own hand and gently pushed his hand away _"Don't_" I whispered.

He got off me and sat right next to me, he watched with such intent as I redid my skirt. My secret that I had been successfully hiding from him for nearly two and half months was out in the open.

I was pregnant…

And the stupid moronic pain in the arse that was staring at me… was the one who knocked me up


	2. Chapter 2

Wild At Heart

Chapter Two—Model Husband

After I did my skirt up I just remained lying there, unsure what to do or say… Kakashi just sat there looking at me with such a distant look.

"_Is it mine_?" he asked in a highly peeved voice like he was telling me off for something.

"_I think so…"_ I said quietly as I looked around just in case there was anyone in the nearby vicinity.

"_How did this happen_" Kakashi sighed as he decided to get up off the forest floor.

"_The usual way"_ I snorted in contentment of Kakashi's vacant mood

"_Don't be a smart arse"_

"_Don't be a asshole_" I glared at him. But sighed I suppose I didn't really have a reason to be so pissed off at him, after all this was the both ours fault. All I was thankful for was that he was my equal and not my teacher, if what we did happened while he was my teacher… he probably would've had his balls cut off my Tsunade.

"_This sucks…"_ I heard him say, I looked up at him from the ground. He still showed a mutual face, so I could barely what he was think… stupid unreadable Kakashi.

"_What do you want me to do?"_ I blatantly asked him, as this situation was already messy I wanted a straight answer from him pronto. _"Jonin like ourselves don't get pregnant, rarely they form any loving relation with the opposite sex, we die almost constantly… and this thing inside of me wasn't conceived with love or anything, just a bottle of vodka and loneliness_" I had to say what both of us were thinking that we weren't fit parents, we barely knew each other and if I was going to have this child I would have to resign from being a ninja at least until the child was old enough.

"_You're wanting to get rid of it then…"_ I could hear the disappointment in his voice

"_Do you want to keep the child then?"_

"_I kind of do, but I have to think of you first and your interests as you would be sacrificing so much just to have this kid_" he was still avoiding looking at me, that's why I thought that this was a blessing in itself he and I were just too indifferent he's all into books and staying in while I wanted to have fun, see the world and serve my country to the best of my abilities.

"_You're not helping_…" I rubbed my temples in frustration, if he is going to pussy foot around the answering me I might as well make my decision by myself.

"_I don't know, you're so young and I'm so old. I still don't understand why you didn't tell me in the first place_" great, we were going around in circles.

"_If your memory is correct we both woke up to one another, both if us freaked out. We barely spoke until yesterday and I can remember you yelling at me because I fainted"_ I got up off the ground and made him look at me by grabbing his arm and turning him towards me.

"_So then, tell me what you want me to do_" I placed my hand in my hip hopefully giving him the signal that I had enough of his topic changes.

"_I.. um.. Marry me?"_

Either I was in some sort of wacked out dream, heavily concussed or… the infamous copy ninja had just asked me to marry him

"_What?..."_

"_You heard, Marry Me… we can have the child together, we could make everything work. You could still keep your job at the hospital and I could perhaps go back and teach at the academy"_

A pregnant seventeen year old getting married to her ex-sensei? I could see how well that could turn out…not. I wasn't the marrying type, I can't cook, clean, look after a child and keep my husband happy. I could barely look after fish how was I supposed to look after a human being.

"_Sakura? What are your thoughts…."_ He caressed my cheek so softly it awoke me from my inner conversation I was having.

"_So you want the baby?" _

"_Yes"_

"_Fine, I'll marry you Kakashi Hatake"_ why did I say yes? Everything in my brain told me to say no and get rid of the baby and live on to serve Konoha.

"_Awesome_" he had such amazing smile it was surprising he wasn't some sort of model… and I Sakura Haruno get to marry him.

How hard could this be?


End file.
